fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Wilson
TAF1= Jeff (also known as Purple Guy) is the coldblooded owner of Fazbear Inc. appearing in The Accident Factory and a murderer as seen in the minigames. Appearence Jeff appears to resemble a purple figure with black colored eyes and a faux hawk haircut. He also appears to be wearing a golden badge on his chest, He is usually seen smiling evilly. Victims * Five Children and their parents: He shot their parents with a handgun, and stabbed their kids to death by luring them into the Saferoom. * a 9 year old girl: He beat her to death with a shotgun. * Jack Afton: He shot him in the center of his head with a pistol. * Frank Afton: He stabbed him in the eyes with a stick and threw him in the ocean. * Chris Afton: He stabbed him in the head while he was sleeping. Minigames He only appears in two minigames, in the first one. he is luring 5 children into the saferoom using a Springbonnie costume, killing them and hiding their bodies in the animatronics and walking out of the room, ending the minigame. in the next one, he walks into the Parts and Serice room and a kid is inside. He stabs the kid and stuffs him into the Spring Freddy suit, Ending the minigame. Trivia * Originally, he used to be a member of the Afton family. This was later scrapped due to it not making sense with the lore. |-|TAF2= Jeff reappears in the sequel. Appearence Jeff appears to look like as a small-sized adult, with fair brown skin along with black colored eyes with white pupils and dark black hair. and a purple shirt along with some dark blue jeans and grey shoes. He also appears to be wearing a golden badge on his chest. Minigames He appears in only the Night 5 minigame and the Night 4 minigame, In the Night 4 minigame, he is seen inside a purple car driving to Jack Afton's house, and then Jeff knocks on the door and when Jack opens the door. Jeff points a gun at Jack's head and shoots him, And then Jeff says: "Didn't you expect me to be insane?" Then the minigame ends. In the Night 5 minigame. he is seen holding a phone and calling Ron before the children he murdered's souls come to take revenge on him, Jeff gets scared and hides in the Spring Bonnie suit. However, the water leaking from the building hit the spring locks and metal spikes digged into all of his organs. He fell to the floor and started to violently twitch, he bled out to death. But after the minigame ends, you get the Good Ending. Trivia * He dislikes Birdie and mentions in one of his calls that everytime he turns back, he feels like Birdie is alive. |-|TAF3= He doesn't appear in TAF 3, But instead. His Re-Incarnation Springtrap appears. |-|TAF4= Jeff once again returns in TAF 4 as the main antagonist, but this time. Jeff has escaped from the Springtrap suit and haunts Ron. Behaviour He has the same behaviour as Springtrap. Trivia * It is unknown how Jeff escaped the suit. |-|Gallery= Webp.net-gifmaker_(13).gif| Jeff killing Jack Afton. Purple_Guy_Cackle_Gif.gif| Jeff laughing in the Springbonnie suit. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_1.gif| Jeff getting crushed by the suit. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif| Jeff falling in a puddle of his own blood. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_3.gif| Jeff coming to his grim demise. |-|Audio= His phone call in the demo for The Accident Factory 2. Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Humans Category:The Accident Factory Category:Purple Guy Category:Evil Characters